A track lamp is a kind of common lamp, its lamp body can be moved along its track strip to change the position to suit the needs of the lighting. In a track lamp in the prior art, a lamp body is fixed with a track head, and a corresponding track strip should be fitted in the assembly and use, and in the assembly of a variety of new track lamps or the replacement of old track lamps, due to the track strip corresponding to the structure of the track head, the selectivity of the lamp body will be limited, and cost in the assembly and maintenance is increased.